halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M880 Tank Destroyer
The M880 Heavy Weaponry Mobile Railgun Tank is one of the armored vehicles used by the UNSC in 2552 during it's large role of engagement in the Fall of Kobol and the survival of humanity in the Battle of Earth on October to December 2552. Though, the Railgun Tank's role was to destroy the Wraith Tanks quickly or destroy structures without any delays and instant destruction was supposed to be made. However, the Second Version of the M880, the Predator Version of the M880 Railgun Tank was later used by the crew of the UNSC Infinity in the late 2560s. When the use of this Railgun Tank was modified with small fraction of Forerunner Technology by Spire Industries, the speed of the Tank and it's recharge cooldown were improved. Even it's own firepower. Though, there were a fewer of these tanks used by the UNSC against the Covenant in the Fall of Kobol. But these tanks were used by Gray Team, a team of SPARTAN-II Commandos. These tanks done massive impact against the Covenant and were able to help the evacuation in the Philimerica Territory, saving dozens of civilian lives. Later, these tanks were used by Wolf Six to damage the Spires and finished off by a UNSC Frigate. UNSC Service, First used and impressed. The M880s Heavy Weaponry Mobile Railgun Tank ( Or also known as the M880 Tank Destroyer ) Was first seen in action in the later battles on Fall of Kobol. It proved itself to destroy 3-7 Wraith Tanks provided with the SPARTAN's distraction or assistance of destruction. Even by the engagements that followed later, 7-10 of these tanks taken down a Covenant Spire that was used to cloak large vessels and also a based teleportation. The remaining hundreds but usable tanks were taken to both Reach and Earth separately before the Covenant would take them down and have the advantage to locate Reach or Earth. But thanks to the damaged but still active UNSC Ships, they were able to distract the vessels and saved these Tanks from being destroyed and become a non-existent UNSC Armored Vehicle Asset. Reach In the Fall of Reach, several numbers of the Railgun Tanks were deployed on the later battles of Reach. Though, the tactics of the used tanks were supposed to be used and to destroy much of the Covenant bases and installations. These tanks destroyed a large Covenant Mobile Fortress that were over 40 of them. Though, they destroyed the mobile Fortress. 35 of these tanks meets their end when a Scarab ambushed them from behind, and the remaining five were able to destroy the Scarab by making a circling maneuver but this destroyed 3 of these tanks. The remaining two tanks active on an armored platoon defended the shipyard in Aszod, where it defended the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. The tanks would later be destroyed when the Covenant deployed their mass number of forces. Another of the tank platoon using the Railgun Tank was used in the Battle of Quezon. Where a Spire Industries Headquarters was also built there. 200 of these tanks destroyed numbers of Scarab tanks and their prominent role of assisting a Scorpion Tank Battalion stationed on the city. The City of Quezon held of it's strongest resistance. But only of these 30 Railgun Tanks were able to got out of Reach. The rest were lost by the stationed glassing. Earth Units Built/Additional *By 2552, over 3,000 Railgun Tanks on total were built in Earth, Reach and Kobol. Though, majority of these tanks were on Kobol as it produced 1,400 of these tanks. *In 2558, 12,000 of these Railgun Tanks but upgraded units were produced. Majority of their numbers were on Earth.